Serena and Stanton together
by moonfairy1016
Summary: this a s/s fic (Serena and Stanton). So get used to the idea of them as a couple. Hehe, these two were meant for each other! This is what would happen if Stanton was still free of the atrox and he and Serena were still an item. This is my first DOTM fic.
1. serena and stanton met up again!

Daughters of the Moon fanfic  
  
Serena and Stanton together  
  
Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me! They belong 2.whoever it is that made them.j/k Lynne Ewing.I think.  
  
A/n: this a s/s fic (Serena and Stanton). So get used to the idea of them as a couple. Hehe, just like Harry and hermione these two were meant for each other! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R and be easy on me, I'm new at this!  
  
Chapter 1: Serena and Stanton meet up again!  
  
Serena Killingsworth was not by any ones standards a normal child. The people who didn't really know her might mistake her as a fraud trying to get money, who had a normal life, but that was not true. She could read minds, and recently had learned how to alter thoughts. She was strolling down La Cienaga in LA, when she noticed her Moon amulet was glowing.and there was a shadow following her! She should be used to this by now, since her greatest enemy was the king of shadows, the atrox, but she wasn't. She turned around ready for a battle but it never came, instead she saw something that made her blood run cold, which despite the fact that she was a daughter of the moon didn't happen often. She held on to her moon amulet self-consciously. What was facing her now was worse then the atrox, well in a way it was the atrox, but in a way it was much different. It was - 


	2. serena's choice

Chapter 2: Serena's choice  
  
"Stanton." Serena said, worried one of the daughters would find her talking to him, or try to hurt him. "I had to see you again, we need to talk," "well I can't, I don't have time, I'm late for cello lessons! Maybe later?" Serena was pointedly looking at her moon amulet and then into his eyes which on certain nights glowed yellow to show his allegiance to the atrox. He took the hint, and knew she was trying to say it would never work between them. She knew Stanton liked her, and also knew that they were sworn enemies, they could not become attached to each other, one of these days they would be forced to really try and destroy each other, Stanton didn't know if he could do it, in fact he found himself thinking he couldn't. Stanton looked at Serena and he remembered what she had just told him, his heart broke because of course she was right.how could sworn enemies be lovers? It was impossible unless she became a follower or he abandoned the atrox, both seemed quite unlikely to happen. "Serena.." Stanton said quietly, "Can we please talk? Maybe just for a minute?" Serena looked into his eyes and then realized what a huge mistake she had made, he could trap her now, only he didn't, but his eyes held hers.truth was she liked him too, but knew they could never be together.. so she hadn't thought about it, or rather had made herself not think about it. "Stanton I really have to go!" she felt the shadows watching her and ran away. Stanton started running after her but stopped because the shadows had been watching him and he in his nervousness hadn't noticed. They knew he liked Serena, and she was a goddess, that was as good as treason to the atrox. They dragged Stanton to an alley and there Zahi the other lead follower was waiting. Zahi took Stanton and whispered "We know your secret, thought you could date a goddess and get away with it? That would be a no no." Zahi dragged Stanton to the atrox, and he sentenced Stanton in the fire. The fire was a fire that would burn his immortality away, and leave him powerless, and mortal. Stanton fought, he had never really wanted to be a follower and Vanessa had tried to save him, so he never had understood why he never wanted to go against the atrox, or why he was fighting so madly right now to stay with the atrox, but none the less he fought on. They slowly approached the fire and Zahi smirked at Stanton as if to say you lost, I won! His eyes bore into Stanton like knives. Stanton became enraged and tried to attack Zahi but was held back by Zahi's loyal followers. Stanton was roughly grabbed in the back and thrown in the fire. He felt burning inside of himself. He tried to scream but couldn't, and slowly his immortality swept away. Then another thought struck Stanton, he had lived in the fourteenth century, without immortality he would be dead right now, with his immortality taken away from him would he survive and live out the rest of his life as a mortal, or would he die? 


	3. Serena and Stanton united

Chapter 3: Serena and Stanton united  
  
A/n: Enjoy! And please review! And remember I'm new!  
  
Stanton hoped he wouldn't die. He had never gotten to tell Serena sorry for all the pain he cause and to say sorry, but he realized he wasn't in pain, he was cold but not in pain, and then he was propelled out of the fire, mortal again. He ran away as fast as his legs could take him and ran into Serena's brother on his way to the beach to surf, and he noticed Serena following a little ways behind. He tried to catch up to her. Serena felt something grab her shoulder. She whirled around and her breath caught. "Stanton are you following me or something?" Stanton smiled wryly "no this was pure luck, anyway I need to talk to you." Serena looked at him in the eyes and noticed her moon amulet was fine and that his eyes weren't yellow. There was something different about Stanton, so she called to her brother Collin "Hey Collin I just met a friend from school and we need to go and talk, catch up with ya later!" and then she walked off with Stanton and Collin staring after them in shock. "So what did you need to talk to me about that couldn't wait?" "Not here, we're not safe, there's a big gang of followers headed by Zahi a little more down the beach." Serena visibly gulped, she didn't know if she could take on Zahi so when Stanton started leaving she followed. Stanton looked at her and then blushed and looked away. "There's been a change in events." Stanton finally managed to get out. "What do you mean?" "I mean that I am no longer a follower. They saw me with you and saw that I love you, and saw it as treason and threw me into the fire, I am mortal now." Serena shuddered, she had experience with this cold fire and it hadn't been fun. Stanton wrapped her in his jacket when he noticed her shuddering. Serena looked at her amulet as if to check for verification that Stanton was telling her the truth, it was silver and shimmery, it was fine. Serena didn't even know why she had doubted it, Stanton after all did really love her, and had warned her and saved her from Zahi a number of times, and had been really sweet. Serena finally admitted to herself that she did love Stanton as he loved her. And Stanton saw it in her eyes and mind. He hadn't lost his powers. Vanessa was talking animatedly about her latest date with Michael when she caught Serena walking into the coffee shop. Vanessa's breath caught and she pointed to her motioning for Catty to look, then Jimena came in and Vanessa took in another sharp breath. It wasn't that they were in the coffee shop or what they were wearing that made Vanessa gasp it was who they were with. Serena was hand in hand with Stanton! And Jimena was hand in hand with Serena's brother Collin! Vanessa and Catty shook their heads failing to believe this was real, when that didn't work they walked up to Serena and Jimena who were staring at each other in shock and Stanton and Collin who were blushing a deep red. Stanton was visibly flinching as he saw his once arch rivals all together. Serena noticed everyone looking at Stanton ready to battle him and quickly stepped in front of him. "It's okay, Stanton's mortal now, long story, and he's my boyfriend. He's okay." Then she shot a look at Jimena as if daring her to explain her date. Jimena caught the look and cleared her throat. "Well uh, Collin asked me out and then asked if I wanted to get a cup of coffee with him and I said yes." 


	4. the confrontation

Chapter 4: the confrontation  
  
  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"I said yes"  
  
"Why?? You guys hate each other! You're always bickering!"  
  
Jimena shrugged. then Serena whirled on Collin.  
  
"And you!" she said staring at him  
  
She continued, "you're always arguing with her! Why would you ask her out?"  
  
Collin blushed and shrugged.  
  
Then Jimena got fed up and whirled on Serena  
  
"What about you and macho boy wonder there who has tried to kill you in the past! Huh? "  
  
Now it was Serena's turn to blush.  
  
"He's changed! I'm serious! And he's mortal now!"  
  
A/n: I Know short chapter but I have to go practice piano or mom will go ballistic! So please review kindly, this is my first fic! and I'll write more soon! 


	5. cello lessons can cause problems

Chapter 5: Cello lessons can cause problems  
  
A/n: I'm going to try to make this chapter a lil longer due to a reviewer called silver star who said: "gosh your chapters are short but that's fine i really like your fic update soon!!" so here it is! Enjoy and please review!  
  
"Yea.. Okay..." Jimena said.  
  
"Well that still doesn't explain you and Collin!"  
  
"What about it? We are just going out! It's not like we're married or anything..."  
  
At this Collin had enough and stepped in.  
  
"Hey Serena, this really isn't any of your business, I do have my own life, and you think I'm the overprotective one! Sheesh! Now can you two just apologize and get over it!"  
  
Jimena and Serena stared at each other, then they both smiled and hugged each other. "Well now that that's settled and we had our nice sappy moment can we go drink our coffee?" Catty said interrupting.  
  
They all smiled and found a table, ordered muffins and coffee and chatted for a while, then Serena looked at her watch and suddenly got up. " I almost forgot! I have cello lessons today! I gotta go! Catch ya guys later!" Stanton got up too said goodbye and said that he needed to drive her. So they climbed into Stanton's car and Stanton sped all the way to Serena's teacher's house. Serena climbed and got her cello out of the trunk. She smiled at Stanton and was about to say goodbye when he caught her eye and said "it's not safe for either of us to be alone at night, I'll wait here for you and drive you home." Serena nodded "thank you" and then a thought stuck her "if you're here waiting for me while I'm inside, you'll be alone, and I don't want that, maybe I should call Jimena to come and wait with you, or just have her take her brothers car and pick me up so you can go?" "No, it's okay, I'll be fine, I'll wait for you here, do good and do me proud" He said and kissed her, she smiled and then walked into the house, night was steadily approaching and unlike Serena Stanton did not have the protection of the moon, and was now vulnerable to the shadows. He shuddered as he saw the shadows forming. The sooner Serena came out the better. Suddenly Stanton heard noises in the shadow suddenly Morgan appeared her eyes glowing and behind Cassandra and karyl. They smiled at him. And then opened the car door. Stanton could have sworn he had locked it. They came towards him and he cringed and then.  
  
Serena came out and there was no Stanton! She looked around and then waited for a few minutes thinking maybe he had gone to get gas, or get some food or a drink or something, but after 20 minutes of waiting she gave up and left for the bus stop but as she was walking she noticed scraps of paper and one little cut up piece had her name on it! It was from Stanton! She couldn't explain how she knew but she did! She gathered all the pieces of paper she could find then headed to the bus station to get home and call the daughters and piece them together. She walked like she owned the night, which in a way she did. That attitude made strangers stay away from her and give her no trouble, but she constantly felt the shadows watching her. She shivered just as Stanton had an hour ago. She got to the station and sat on the bench examining the papers until her bus came. She was the only person to get on. She got out her pass, showed the driver then took a seat near the front. The weather was cold so she pulled her sweatshirt a little closer. She got off at a stop about a block from her house and started walking briskly, she could still feel the shadows watching her. She got to her house in one piece, but there was an eerie silence in it. Her father wasn't home, and neither was her surf addicted brother Collin, "probably with Jimena," Serena thought, a tiny hint of bitterness in her voice. So she changed and then sat down at the kitchen table to examine the scraps of paper further. She had been examining them for an hour when she finally admit to herself that she needed help. So she got up and went to the phone, and was about to dial Jimena's number when cold hands grabbed her from the back, she glanced at her amulet and it was glowing, but not the way it did as if to say there was a whole gang of followers around. The cold hands griped Serena and turned her around..  
  
A/n: not as long as I wanted to make it, but I'm gonna go watch t.v., I'll make the next chapter long though. 


	6. followers rendez-vous

Chapter 6: followers rendez-vous  
  
Serena whirled around and to her relief saw Jimena looking awfully wet and worried. "You scared me." Serena scolded. "You shouldn't sneak up on a girl! Especially one whose had a rough day!" then Serena got up her courage and asked Jimena "you wouldn't happen to know where Collin is would you? Its just the beach is closed, and he's not home, and everyone knows he has no friends," Serena said, mocking her brothers popularity status. When Jimena didn't say anything Serena whirled around to look at her best friend, afraid that maybe something was wrong with her, but nothing was wrong with Jimena, but Serena noticed something in Jimena that wasn't normal.  
  
That's when she noticed the glow in Jimena's eyes.this wasn't Jimena! (For those of you who haven't read the books, on certain nights, I think it's nights where there's a full moon, the followers eyes glow yellow) This was a follower! Stanton had told her that some of the more powerful followers could shape change! Serena didn't know if she could handle a battle in her present state of near exhaustion. She however gave the follower a meaningful glare as if daring him.her.it to challenge her in her own house.  
  
The follower saw the look, it smirked and went into Serena's brain and words flashed across her brain, "you cannot win," "We will defeat you," "Surrender goddess" then the follower saw Serena's moon amulet, powered up by the full moon, and knew this was not the night to trifle with one of the daughters, so it disappeared into the shadows with one last sentence, "I will be back, one night when you're precious moon won't be there to help you," Serena just stared dumbfounded at the place that the follower, whoever it had been, had been standing a moment ago. Then Serena cursed herself, she could have gone into the followers mind to see if there was any information about Stanton in there. Serena no longer felt safe alone, and with Stanton in danger, so she rushed to the phone to call to see if any of the daughters were available.  
  
Lucky for her Catty and Vanessa were home and available, unlucky for her so was Jimena, which meant Collin wasn't with her, and the beach was closed at this time so where could he be? Serena pushed down the thought with the thought of Stanton helpless in the hands of the atrox and the thought that Collin was a big boy and could take care of himself. So she waited at the door and sure enough in a few minutes she heard cabs pulling up to her house as Catty, Vanessa, and Jimena got out. She ran to greet them, ushered them inside and gave them some some hot chocolate. After they had finished their hot chocolate Serena got up and showed them the pieces of paper she had found and explained the story to them in full detail.  
  
Catty was the first to speak, "maybe it's a trap, I mean maybe the artrox wanted you to think Stanton was free, so that they could "capture" him to trap you," Catty was the one who was least fond of Stanton out of the group and always suspected him of having other motives than love for dating Serena. " I trust Stanton," Serena said, she had made that clear, "yeah, Catty he's never hurt us since he started dating Serena, and in fact he's warned us and saved our butts!" Jimena said sticking up for Serena. Serena smiled gratefully at her best friend. It was always like that, she and Jimena had each others backs.  
  
"Yeah Catty," Vanessa said playfully elbowing her best friend, "give the guy a chance, I've been in his mind and memories I should know, that he's not all that bad," Vanessa said, referring to a time back when she had first found out she was a goddess, Stanton had trapped her in the memory of his being taken by the atrox. Vanessa had tried to save a younger Stanton and because of that kind act Stanton was now unable to harm Vanessa, but no one else had that guarantee so far.  
  
Then the room was quiet for a while, as each of the daughters was wrapped up in their own thoughts. It was Serena this time who broke the silence "So do you guys have any ideas? Hunches? Anything?" she looked at Jimena, half expecting her to say she had a premonition and knew exactly where he was and what was happening, but when that reassurance never came she turned to the other daughters and they had blank faces as well. oh gosh Serena thought frustrated, we're four goddesses and we still can't come up with a plan between the four of us! Secretly all the daughters were having that same thought at the moment.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Serena was about to open the door when Jimena grabbed her hand, "are you crazy? You don't just open the door for any body!" Jimena stood on the tip of her toes and let out a sharp gasp, outside the door were three of their biggest rivals, Morgan, Cassandra, and Karyl! They were three pretty important and powerful followers. "What do we do?" thought Serena, this door won't hold them long! They'll blast it down!" she said, letting her panic show. And sure enough there were blasting sounds coming from outside. 


	7. the negotiation/proposition

Chapter 7: the negotiation/proposition  
  
A/n: sorry for the short chapters, I try to make them long it just never works...sry, I'll try harder, in fact I won't settle for this chapter being short! Well enjoy! And don't forget that the characters don't belong 2 me, only the plot does..darn!  
  
"What are we going to do?" this time it was Vanessa asking.  
  
"I dunno," Catty said, trying to play it cool.  
  
"Maybe they're not here to fight, maybe they want to give us a ransom or a proposition or something..." Serena said, not even believing it herself.  
  
"Yeah right," Jimena said, "That would make our lives too easy," the daughters nodded in agreement.  
  
Finally Serena went to the door, "We know you're out there, what do you want?"  
  
"I think we're the ones who are setting the rules this time, if you ever want to see your Stanton again," Cassandra said with bitterness, looking at the scar of the sta she had cut into herself when she had been madly in love with Stanton. Cassandra continued "So we'll be the ones asking the questions,"  
  
Jimena had heard the conversation and knew it was no longer wise to let Serena handle this, she might get sentimental and that might impair her judgment, so Jimena nudged Serena aside and said, "That's not exactly the way things work around here, so either tell us what you want or get lost," Cassandra hissed across her mind "You cannot win, do not try to put on a brave bravado for us,"  
  
Jimena shrugged then pointed something out, "It's a full moon tonight, you do realize that, right?" "Yes goddess, we are not imbeciles," Morgan cut in. "Well you must be if you want to challenge the daughters on the night that they are strongest, and you are weakest" (again just in case you haven't read the books the full moon powers up the daughters of the moon, and is the weakest time for the followers)  
  
"We are not here to fight you, we are here to negotiate," karyl spat out the last word like it burned his tongue. "Whatever you want to say to us you can say it through the door," Catty said joining the conversation. "Very well," hissed Cassandra. "We want you all to give up your powers in return for Stanton safe and sound." "And if we don't?" Jimena challenged, at this Serena looked like she was going to burst. Jimena hushed her, "If you don't, little Stanton boy wonder gets it, the atrox already is in no mood to be lenient with him," Serena's eyes grew even wider, "We have to do something!" she whispered to Jimena, but Jimena was concentrating on the followers.  
  
"You must come with us this Friday and we will give you further instructions then, meet us at the warehouse on La Cienaga on Friday at say 7:00, be there, or your little boy wonder gets it!" and with that all three followers smirked as if they had already won and vanished into the shadows. Serena was about to break down. All the daughters gathered around her and tried to comfort her. "It'll be okay, we'll come up with a plan," Jimena said, hugging Serena, she knew how much it hurt to lose the love of your life, she had lost her boyfriend Veto.  
  
"Yeah, we'll come up with a plan," Vanessa and Catty both said. Then Serena looked at the clock, it was 12:06 a.m. Where was Collin?! Serena pushed Stanton out of her mind for the moment and whirled on Jimena, "Do you know where Collin is?" "You mean he's not upstairs?" Jimena said, looking nervous. "No! he never came home! Do you know where he is?" Serena asked again. "Maybe, but if I told you I'd have to kill you," "And if you don't tell me I will kill you!" Serena said in a dangerous voice, "Okay well he is.." Jimena broke off. "Well?" Serena said impatiently. Then she noticed Jimena was staring at something. "What are you staring at Jimena?" Serena asked annoyed. When Jimena didn't answer she followed her gaze, and motioned all of the other daughters to look too.  
  
Outside was -  
  
*~*~*  
  
Stanton sat up and groaned. Where am I? Was his first thought, then a million other thoughts ran into his head as memory of what had happened slowly seeped back into his brain. He remembered being dragged by the followers, then one of them had made him drink something, and then everything went black. He rubbed his head. Then he sat up stiff. Where was Serena? Was she okay? Had she gotten the note he had dropped on the ground before he blacked out? Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark chamber he was in, he looked around. It was a small chamber and had many skulls and it was quite moldy and damp, "If I was still a follower I might not have minded this so much," he grumbled. Sickened by the thought that he would not have minded these conditions.  
  
He found his way to the door to the chamber and put his ear against it. Sure enough there was a group of follower gaurds outside his chamber. The atrox would not make escape easy for him. Suddenly he heard new footsteps, and the voices of Cassandra, Morgan, and Karyl. He quickly jerked back from the door, not a second too soon, because just at that moment Cassandra yanked it open.  
  
"So Stanton decided to go to the side of good?" Cassandra said, looking Stanton up and down.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Stanton said in response.  
  
"Oh nothing, except that we're going to use you to get your little girlfriend and her friends powers.  
  
"You leave Serena and her friends out of this!" Stanton said, showing his weak spot without realizing it.  
  
"Why would we leave them out of it when it was always about them?" At that Stanton felt dumb for his previous comment, of course it had always been about them! The followers needed their power! Cassandra continued talking, "We told them if they gave up their powers willingly they would get out back safe and sound."  
  
Stanton highly doubted that the atrox was just going to let him go like that and give him back to the daughters of the moon. It was not the kind of attitude evil villains had, they normally didn't keep their word. Stanton sighed. He had to get out of here before the night of the blood moon, which was no doubt the night the followers would choose to have the daughters sacrifice their powers. Stanton grinned. Before Serena had come along Stanton could only think of himself, and now here he was trying to challenge the power of the atrox to save Serena and her friends. This was not something he would have ever thought he would be doing. It's funny how things are turning out, Stanton thought to himself.  
  
When Cassandra saw that Stanton was caught up in his own thoughts, and didn't care what they were saying she gave up and motioned for Morgan and Karyl that it was time to leave. Once they left Stanton starting working on a way to escape and save Serena and her friends, he had nothing! He could not think of a single idea! He was quite frustrated with himself. Of all the times I really need a plan, I can't think of one! He grumbled, annoyed with his own stupidity. Then he suddenly thought of something, but he would need time to put it into action, and time was not something he had a lot of, because for one he doubted that he would last very long living in the atrox's dungeon, and two the blood moon was in three days! So he had to get another faster plan and then suddenly and idea formed in his head...  
  
A/n: I hope this chapter is long enough..I'll try to make the next one longer. I ran out of brainstorms! But I'll write more as soon as I get some inspiration! And please review! 


	8. Plans

Chapter 8: Plans  
  
A/n: this is another chapter that I'm going to try to make long and is probably going to end up being short despite my efforts...o well, here's more of the story, enjoy!  
  
Outside was.  
  
"Stanton!" Serena said the word like it was the name of a god. She jumped over to him and embraced him. "I thought the followers captured you? What are you doing here?" "I got away, just for you guys," he said smiling. All of the daughters' mouths fell open. "You escaped?" Catty said, most likely not believing him, she was probably thinking the whole thing was a set up. "Yes," Stanton said solemnly, and his face took on an expression of pain as if he was remembering every detail of what had just happened to him.  
  
"You should stay away from us!" Serena said hurriedly. Stanton looked hurt and confused, Serena caught the look and explained, "This is the first place the followers are going to come looking for you when they figure out you're gone, so the farther from us you are, the safer you are. Stanton then understood. He nodded, what Serena was saying was true, "Okay well when this whole thing has blown over I'll meet up with you guys again." They nodded, and Stanton left the way he had come, and he never got the chance to tell them how he had escaped, it had really been quite simple, the next time he saw them he would tell them the whole story, now wasn't the time. Stanton walked down the street, then sat down on a bench, he knew in his present state he couldn't stay in one place for a long time, especially out in the open. But he had nowhere to go.  
  
Stanton racked his brain for places to go but nothing came up, since he had been with the atrox for so long, he had not made many friends other than them, and now they were his enemy and he was left with only Serena. So he finally got some money and made his way to a hotel. He checked into a suite and collapsed, more worried about Serena than anything else.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Okay so Stanton's free, that's good and bad, we know that he's not being tortured at the moment, but we knew that any minute now we're going to have a gang of followers on our porch," Serena said, summing up their situation, "And I'm worried about Collin," she added, and Jimena nodded her head in agreement. "So what do we do?" Catty asked, voicing the question everyone was thinking. "We have to put our heads together and come up with a plan," Vanessa said, obviously one of the more mature daughters.  
  
"A lot of good that did us earlier," Jimena mumbled. "Well we're just going to have to try, unless you have a better idea?" Serena inquired. Jimena realized that this was the only plan they had so she nodded her head and they started throwing out ideas. None of them all agreed on one idea. "This is hopeless," Catty said at last. All the daughters looked beat. "How about we have a midnight snack to clear our brains," Serena suggested. "Sure!" all the daughters exclaimed, glad for a chance to give their brains a rest, and it really was a midnight snack since it was a quarter after 12:00 a.m.  
  
The girls ate chips and popcorn and peanuts and pigged out and watched some t.v. until they stuffed themselves so much they couldn't get in another bite. "So now that the snackings done I guess we should get back to our problem," Vanessa said, (Always the practical party pooper isn't she? Hehe) The other girls agreed glumly. Serena however could not concentrate, now that she knew that Stanton was safe, and that the followers hadn't shown up yet, she was more worried about Collin, and come to think of it her dad, he never stayed out this late!  
  
Serena suddenly became panicked. What if the atrox has taken my family, just like they took Stanton??? She thought to herself conjuring up a picture of what remained of her family in a cell at the hands of the atrox. "Serena are you alright?" Jimena said nudging her out of her thoughts. "What? Oh yeah I'm fine, why?" "Well you were suddenly pale, and your eyes looked really scary." Jimena said looking at her with a worried expression. "Really, I'm fine," Serena said reassuring them, "Let's go back to our problem," She tried again, but the daughters were all just staring at her as if they had seen a ghost. "Well? Let's get to the real problem," Serena demanded.  
  
So the girls went back to brainstorming. They still came up with nothing. "There's a piece of this puzzle we're missing here," Serena finally said, "The answer is right under our noses, we just need to look." She said trying to get her friends attention. "Yeah, but what?" Vanessa asked. 'I dunno.maybe if we go over all the facts and everything we know it will help," Serena answered . The girls nodded. "So where do we start?" Jimena questioned. "Uh.let's start with the abduction of Stanton and Serena's Cello lesson," Catty suggested, "Okay homegirl tell us what happened again," Jimena said.  
  
Serena nodded and started, "Well Stanton drove me to my lesson and said he'd wait for me because it was dangerous for one of us to be alone, so I went inside and then when I came out there was no Stanton, so I waited and he never came so I started walking to the bus stop when I noticed some scraps of paper on the ground and one of them had my name on it." Serena stopped, realization finally dawned on her. "The papers!" She exclaimed, "The scraps of paper I found may have a clue to this whole mystery!" She cried again. All the daughters suddenly became excited and they made their way over to the dining room table where Serena had laid out the papers.  
  
The girls tried and tried to piece the papers together right, but it never worked out right, they always made a mistake, something didn't fit. "Maybe you forgot some pieces," Catty said, giving up after two hours of nonstop paper unscrambling. It was 2:00 in the morning and all the daughters were drifting off to sleep. "We'd better do this in the morning," Serena said unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn. "Our brains are no good when they're not working, we'll try again tomorrow, maybe we can even go to talk to Maggie." Serena told the daughters, and they all nodded their agreement, so they set out their sleeping bags and fell asleep. (For those of you who don't know who Maggie is she is the daughters mentor in using their gifts.)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Stanton lay on his bed, unable to fall asleep. He looked at his clock. He groaned, it was 2:47 in the morning! He was unbelievably tired, yet something in him wouldn't let him sleep. "Maybe it's warning," he thought to himself. "Maybe my bodies trying to tell me something bad will happen if I fall asleep.Nah who ever heard of a body danger clock?" He said chuckling to himself as if the whole idea was just plain crazy.  
  
He tossed and turned in his covers, but was able to find no rest. So finally giving up he turned on his light and picked up his book. "I wonder if Serena got the note I left for her," he mused to himself. "I hope so," he said, continuing his conversation with no one in particular. He was flipping through his book of myths and he came across the legend of Selene, The moon goddess. It said she had 50 children, before Endymion was sentenced to eternal sleep. "Wow" he thought, then he remembered something, Serena and the other daughters of the moon, were Selene's daughters! Did that mean there were 50 daughters of the moon?  
  
"There could not be 50 daughters of the Moon," Stanton said to himself, "Although it would help out in the war with the atrox." Then Stanton suddenly felt sleep overcome him just as he was finding something he thought of importance in the book, he fainted. He woke up and did not remember anything of last night, besides that he couldn't sleep, but he could have sworn his eyes didn't hurt this much from not sleeping. Stanton noticed that some things in his room were different, "Maybe the maids came in and cleaned while I was sleeping," he thought to himself, feeling a little spooked.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The daughters made their way across the L.A. streets to Maggie's apartment. They were given no trouble and made their way there quickly, having the feeling that they were being watched. They buzzed Maggie, "Ah, I see you need council, come in my dears," and the doors opened.  
  
A/n: please review and tell me what you think of the story, am I ruining the story? Am I making it better? Please tell me your thoughts, but keep in mind that I'm new at this! And I have serious writers block, and I have a feeling by forcing myself to write during a writers block period I just ruined the story.well please r/r and suggestions are more than welcome! Darn writers block! And I'm not getting many reviews, unless I start getting some reviews I'm going to assume you don't like this story and stop writing it! So please for the stories sake, if you read this story, review it!  
  
~Moonfairy1016 


	9. Collin and Jimena

Chapter 9: Collin and Jimena  
  
A/n: I have been informed that I was writing artrox instead of atrox, I apologize but being the lazy butt that I am I am too lazy to fix it. Also I said Khyle instead of karyl. I apologize for that too. Actually, I did fix it just now and I changed a few things on chapter three and four. Jimena and Collin weren't only going out for coffee, they are an item! You can check it if you wish. I know realize just how desperate I sounded on my last a/n heh. But reviewers have told me they want to know what's happening to Collin so you'll find out in this chapter. And keep reviewing! And if you're bored with this story there's this really awesome fic I read by a Danielsgirl4eva, it's called Guardians of the Moon. It's really cool! Read it! And I say yet again please review! And disclaimers can be found on previous chapters.  
  
Okay so this takes place before the whole plan thing and Stanton being captured and all that crap blah blah blah so yeah on to the story!  
  
The daughters stared as Serena dashed out the door with Stanton glancing back and giving Jimena a "We have to talk about this!" look. Jimena and Collin looked at Catty and Vanessa who were still staring out the door. They got up and Vanessa suddenly looked at her watch and exclaimed "Oh! I've got to meet Michael in 15 minutes! I gotta run!" and she said bye and left. Catty looked at Jimena and Collin who were leaving and suddenly felt a great sadness. She was all alone. She didn't like the feeling so she headed over to her "mother" Kendra's (Kendra isn't actually her birth mother, she found her wandering around the desert when she was six and took her in, read daughters of the moon for more details.) bookstore and hung out there.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Jimena and Collin were strolling down the streets at an easy pace, talking and window shopping. They were laughing and having a good time, and then Collin turned to Jimena and gave her a look. "What?" she said, noticing the look but not translating it into anything she could understand. She wished she had Serena's power. "Look, we need to talk," "Okay." Jimena answered slowly, nothing good ever came from that sentence.  
  
They moved off into a private little alley way and Collin after a long moment of silence started talking. "I'm having trouble believing this whole goddess deal. Do you guys really believe you're goddesses of the Moon?" he asked her. Jimena thought on an answer for a moment. "No, we don't believe, we know." She said quietly. (I know I know that line is totally overused but nothing else is coming to my mind.) "Okay so how am I supposed to believe that my sister and her best friends are goddesses? Huh?" Jimena smiled, they had all had trouble believing the truth at first too.  
  
"Look Collin, you just have to trust us. Serena can in a way prove her power, Catty can prove her power, Vanessa can prove her power, I'm the one who doesn't have control over my power and therefore can't prove it, so you'll just have to trust me or go to the others and ask them for proof." Collin knowing that if he asked the others for proof it would show distrust in his girlfriend sighed and gave up. "Okay, I guess I will just have to trust you on this one." Jimena smiled.  
  
So they started walking down the busy streets again when Collin stopped. "There's something else I need to talk to you about." She turned around, what was it now? "Yes?" she said. "I'm going." "Huh? What are you talking about? Going? Going where?" Jimena said panicking yet feeling curious. "To.to." "Just spit it out," she ordered him losing her patience in her panic and curiosity. "I'm going away to Hawaii, to do something I wasn't supposed to do, don't tell anyone, I promise I'll be back soon, and safe and sound in one piece, but for now that's all I can tell you." Jimena was startled, now this she hadn't expected. "You're going to Hawaii huh? What exactly is it that you aren't supposed to be doing?" " I told you I can' tell you that." Collin said fighting the urge to tell her.  
  
"Tell me," Jimena hissed, her voice more sharp and dangerous than she meant it to be. "Well I uh." "You uh.what???" Jimena asked. "I want to enter a surfing contest okay? A surfing contest. There you happy?" Jimena didn't need Serena's gift to know that that wasn't the truth. The whole truth at least. "Okay." Jimena said slowly. "A surfing contest and what?" she asked hoping he would tell her the whole truth. "I told you a surfing contest there's no more to it." Collin said nervously. That just gave him away. Jimena rounded on him. "Collin I am not stupid! I know there's something else! You can tell me, you can trust me. After all I trusted you with the biggest secret we all have didn't I?"  
  
Collin let out a sigh. He would have to tell her. She had dragged it out him. "Okay I'm going there to try to get my mother back okay? Now drop it." Jimena took in a sharp gasp. She wasn't expecting that either. Collin was just full of surprises today. "And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked, ignoring his comment on dropping it. "It's a ritual, sort of like voo doo and magic only it's not." Then he gave her a look that really meant drop it, so she asked one last question. "Will you be okay? And will you come back? When?" "I will be fine I assure you, and yes I will come back, but the exact date I am not sure." Then Jimena's cell rang and it had Serena's number on it. Something must be wrong! She thought.  
  
A/n: yet again not as long as I'd like, but it's 12:30 a.m. right now and I need my sleep! You see that little blue button down there? Yes the one that says "review" push it, it's your friend! If you do santa claus will give you extra presents this year! And if he doesn't, well at least you'll still get to post a review! So please review! And I apologize for the shortness of my chapters. It's just my poor brain isn't creative enough to come up with really good long ones! And if you are really getting bored with this story, you can read my other one, "Tianna Finds A Friend" or you can read "Gaurdians Of The Moon," by danielsgirl4eva, or you can read "Protector" by DreamGuide or you can read "Hopes and Dreams" by Sareena Neraomi. they are all really great fics! Those are the only DOTM fics I know of.you can just look at my favorite stories! Anyways please review! I won't post any more til I get some reviews! The blue button is your friend!  
  
~Moonfairy1016 


End file.
